The Story of a Girl
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: This is a One-shot song fic based on the song Absolutely by Nine Days. DxS...enjoy!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!!!!!

This is my first DP fic so I hope you enjoy it..........................

* * *

**The Story of a Girl**

Sam was really upset because her parents had been fighting and things in her life just weren't going well. Also to her dismay she was begining to realize her feelings for Danny and knew they would never be returned. So she just couldn't take no matter how much her character wouldn't let her she just broke down and cried.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world._

As she was crying a ghostly figure appeared outside her bedroom window. You guessed it, it was Danny he just couldn't help but feel that something was wrong and since they have that whole psychic connection thing going onhe knew something was wrong and he had to find out.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

That's it, thats exactly why he was there because he loved her. It was a hard concept for him to grasp but deep down inside he knew it was true. And eventually heartbroken from her tears he ventured inside her house to find the cause of her grief.

_How many days in the year _

_She woke up with hope, but she only found tears_

_Actin' so insincere_

_Making promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days dissappear_

_You look in the mirror so how do you choose_

"Sam?" Danny asked as he approached his friend.

"Danny?! What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

"I kinda sensed something was wrong so I decided to make sure evrything was okay and obviously it's not. So, what's goin on?"

"Danny really it's nothing"

"Well it must be something if made you cry. Come on you know you can tell me what it is that's wrong. I'll always be here for you Sam."

"Well I guess I could." she said as she pulled out her usual half ponytail. So she told him everything as he listened intently and caringly to every word that left her lips.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hairnever falls out quite the same way_

_You never seem to runout of things to say_

Once Sam finished her story of course leaving out the part involving her feelings for Danny she broke out into more sobs. Danny had never seen Sam so uposet and he hated it.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

"Sam shhh, it'll be okay." he said holding her in a light embrace and taking in her sweet scent.

Sam continued to sob for a while then she finally calmed down and decided to speak. "Thank you so much for being here for me Danny, it really helped having you here." she explained as she looked into his amazing blue eyes and he gazed into her brilliant lavender ones.

_How many lovers would stay_

_To put up with this shit day after day_

_How do we wind up this way_

_Watchin the nouths for the words I would say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes of the soles I would choose_

_How do we get there today_

_If we're walkin to far from the price of the shoes_

"No problem Sam, I'm happy to help." he exclaimed still gazing into her lavender orbs and flashing her one of his fabulous smiles which she returned.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

_And your hair never falls out in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

"Sam I have to tell you something. We've been friends for a long time and..........well......I.....kinda don't think of you as just a....friend. Well what I'm trying to say is.....Sam...I.....l-l-l-love you."

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

"Danny, I love you too. More than anything in the world." she said lovingly asshe jumped into his arms for a warm embrace. Then when they finally pulled apart Danny pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

_And your hair never falls out in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

When there lips finally parted Danny looked deep into Sam's eyes and said, "Sam, I will always love you and nothing in the world can ever change that." Thenhe pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who's pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles............_

A/N: So did ya like?!?!?! be honest. I hope ya enjoyed it and please review...............:) 3


End file.
